Modern applications can enable customers to access and leverage updates efficiently. In many instances, customers can access data from a single application. For data processing within a single or between different applications, data may need to be copied, processed, transferred, or manipulated at remote data processing resources to be useable at the application(s). For example, customer data stored or processed at a server may need to be accessible by a remote data processing device to be useable for an application running on the remote data processing device. In some other instances, a central database (e.g., held by a third party) may also be used to provide access to data processing resources for multiple applications or business products running on several remote data processing devices.
Open standard for authorization (“OAuth”) is an open protocol to allow secure authorization in a simple and standard method from web, mobile and desktop applications. An OAuth request contains scopes for which access can be granted. A resulting access token contains a list of scopes for which a server finally grants access. For each client, usually a static list of scopes is provided, as for instance in ABAP systems. However, if each application delivers its own OAuth client configurations, huge efforts for maintenance may be required by a system administrator.